


Soaking To The Bone

by BornToFly02



Series: Downpour [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Single Parent Dick Grayson, Teen Titans as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: A Titans family Halloween with little Johnny
Series: Downpour [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	Soaking To The Bone

Darkness fell quickly in San Francisco on October 31st and all manner of ghouls and goblins (and assorted Nintendo characters) emerged to hunt for their treats. As it got later, Detective Dick Grayson started packing up his things to go home for the day.

"Hey Grayson, heading out so soon? Thought you'd be putting in some overtime on a night like tonight." One of his coworkers asked as they walked by his desk.

"No can do, Johnson. Gotta go trick or treating."

This got him a few weird looks from those in the general vicinity.

"Kid, I know you're young but aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?"

"Yeah, but my son is only six, still too young to go out on his own. I told him I'd come with this year rather than leaving him with his uncle."

Marcus frowned at the younger detective.

"Aren't you a little young to have a six year old?"

Dick chuckled ruefully.

"Yeah, I probably am. Didn't have much of a say in that, or any say, but I can't argue with the result."

When Rachel came to him for help, it uprooted his life in Detroit. Once things had settled again, he came up with some excuse or another and requested a transfer to San Francisco, where they al started living in Titans Tower. It felt like he was a father of three at this point, if he was being totally honest. He was still responsible for Johnny, but now he also took care of Rachel and Gar.

Detective Johnson nodded, wearily acknowledging the end of the conversation. The implications of what the younger man said had ice running through him. The kid was only 24, almost half Marcus' age. There was a lot wrong with that but it was Halloween and Grayson had a kid waiting at home. Making sure the kid got justice for whatever happened could wait for another day.

So Dick finished gathering his stuff and left for the night with an absent wave to his coworkers.

Titans tower wasn't too far from the precinct and Dick had decided to take his motorcycle to work that morning so it was a rather quick trip back.

Walking into the living area, he found the whole gang gathered for supper. As soon as they saw him everyone cheered playfully. All the old Titans, except Lilith and Garth, had gathered along with Kori, Rach, and Gar to make Halloween fun for Johnny and Lian, who was only a few months older than her pseudo cousin.

The three newest family members felt a little out of place but the older Titans were very welcoming.

"Hey guys!" Dick greeted as he was hit with the two balls of energy they called Johnny and Lian. "You ready for trick or treating tonight?"

"Yeah!" They both cheered, the two teens chiming in from where they sat at the table.

"Alright, well I'll go get changed, eat quickly and then we can head out." he told them before heading down the hall to his room.

* * *

The children were a little ahead of the rest of the group, as was to be expected. Johnny was holding Rachel's hand with a bright smile on his face, his chest puffed out to show of the blue bird on his Nightwing costume. When Lian tried to tease him, the little boy just stuck out his tongue and declared her jealous.

"I am not!" Lian cried, hands on her hips in an imitation of Donna when the amazon scolded Wally and Roy, Troia costume and all. "You look like a little kid!"

"No, Rache has purple hair. Coloured hair is cool. So being with Rachel make me cool."

The six year old girl scowled at him. At least, until they reached the next house, then she was excitedly dragging the small boy towards the door, eager for candy.

The young adults tried and failed at stifling their laughter at their exchange.

"Those two really are adorable." Kori stated with a smile.

"They really are." Donna confirmed. "You should've seen Dick with Johnny that first year, it was so cute. Our fearless leader holding this little baby as though he were made of glass."

"Yeah, he came to me for parenting tips. ME." Roy said, the incredulity obvious in his voice and his facial expression.

"Better than asking B." Dick defended.

"Oof, shots fired!" Wally crowed, earning himself a slap upside the head from the resident alien princess.

"Thanks Kori!" Donna chirped.

"You guys suck."

"What was that Wally?"

"I said the kids are in luck!"

"Uh huh, that's what I thought."

"Dat! Dat check it out!" Johnny cried as he stumbled down the front steps of the house and back to the adults.

"Daddy! We got big chocolate bars!" Lian called, not two steps behind him.

"I can see that." Roy smiled, crouching to inspect the great candy his daughter was given.

They had gone out to the suburbs if for no other reason than the popular large chocolate bars. It helped that this gave the kids to run around outside a bit but it was just a fact that most actual houses gave out better candy, at least according to the kids. Gar had gone out for Halloween with some of the Young Justice kids during his time on that team but he seemed to be enjoying his time with the Titans.

Rachel had grown up in a rather quiet neighborhood but this time of year always made her anxious, what with the whole demonic side thing. Now, after getting some help with her powers, she was much more confident and was, for once, excited about the spooky holiday.

The little mismatched family got through practically the entire collection of cozy little houses in high spirits, trading jokes all the way down. Then, Dick's phone rang.

"Alright guys, I've gotta take this call but five more houses then we're heading home." Dick said, nodding for the other adults to watch the kids while he fell behind to answer the phone.

Not too long after, the acrobat caught up to them a smile on his face, though it didn't come close to reaching his eyes. Donna exchanged a glance with the ginger boys on either side of her, confirming that they saw it too. Something was wrong, something that Dick would try to hide. They'd let him for a time, at least until the kids have gone to bed.

Plastering unconcerned masks onto their own faces, the original Titans got back in the car to go home.

* * *

_"Hey Jay, what's up? Enjoying the night?"_

_"..."_

_"Jason, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm really sorry Dick."_

_"Okay now you're scaring me."_

_"It's Tarantula. She got out."_

_"..."_

_"Dick?"_

_"..."_

_"Dick, are you there?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Real short but I was supposed to put this one out a week ago.


End file.
